More then Just Gingerbread
by Ordonian-hero
Summary: That moment when the truth of the thing they feared, become reality. and instead of it being fear, that the moment was just right. a love that was meant to happen, yet not allowed out of self doubts in one's self. Ilia finally comes to grip this reality, while link seem to know it all too well.


Ilia was sweeping the front porch of her house in Ordon. She watched at Colin ,and Talo ran about chasing each other with wooden sword. She cocked her head to the side and smiled softly to herself. However the deep the sadness laid deep within. She had just suffered yet another failed relationship. She then Looked up from her stare at the ground, right as Link was riding back from work, his head hung low. _Must of been a hard day on the ranch. She thought to herself._ She called out to Him, waving at him. His head looked up slowly and he then cocked his head giving her a tired smile. He stopped Epona in front of her place of living. "hello there stranger." he spoke softly. He tried hiding how sore and tired he was with a smile. "Hello there cow boy. How about you come in and rest your feet a bit. I would enjoy some company. and hear a few tails from such a hard working man. As to which you seem just the type." Link let out a soft chuckle. How could he refuse his childhood friend's request. He hopped off Epona and walked up her stairs to her house. He embracing her in a hug. She could smell a hint of sweet hay and sweat on his skin. When he let her go she took his hand and lead him into her house. He looked behind him for a moment. Epona just shook her head and snorted. When She shut the door, they walked over to the kitchen. Where he sat in a wooden stool at the table.

She poured him some water and then placed the cup in front of him. he took the cup and downed the water faster then she had imagined. She just smiled at him and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She turned and went and grabbed a mixing bowl, some flour, eggs, and measuring cup and wooden spoon. Then she pulled a book down from the shelf and opened it up to her Grandma's famous Ginger bread recipe. She picked up some ginger spices and then pours a good amount of flour into the bowl, then cracking the eggs into it. Then she measured out some water and poured it into the mixture. Taking the spoon she started whipping together with the ginger spice within it. Link stared at her. as she worked quietly. He could sense she had something on her mind. He eyed her arm muscle flex as she worked at beating the batter together. He softly chuckled. She looked up with her forest green eyes and she smiled back at him. "Don't laugh, this is lot of work." She stated. "I am sure it is. I wouldn't know what to do." He replied. Which was true. There was only a few things he knew how to bake or cook. However he enjoyed how she loved making things. Bits of flour had gotten on her pants and her cheek. He was so tempted to wipe it away. She then picked out to loaf pans and poured the batter into each one. one for herself and the other for Him. "How has school been?" he asked. She looked into his blue eyes. His hair laid softly to the side of his face. He was so handsome even more so after work. even with all the dirt and grime on him. it was a sign of a man who worked hard. He took his job serious. why was it she kept falling for such selfish, heartbreakers. when her Childhood friend filled her with more happiness than any other man. "Oh it has been going well. I have been learning about some creatures in Hyrule that have gone undiscovered." she spoke passionately. Link's smile twitched to just one side. a sign he was interested in hearing more. She put the batter bowl down when the loaf pans were filled. She then walked over to her bag and pulled out her Books and found the text book with the pictures. She then stood beside him and opened the book. to one of the pages of birds.

She leaned over, his eyes couldn't help but eye how her body just curved so perfectly as she leaned near him. then he stared down at her finger trailing the pace at one of the birds called a Humming bird. How when they are in the mating season they will chirp this loud sound. then when females were presence they would do these dives that would cause a loud whistling made by the male humming bird's tail. At a High speed no human eye can catch it. Link was attracted her excitement on such a subject. He then took the book as she then returned to bake the Ginger bread. His one finger gently caressed the book page, as he turned the pages of her book. His head turning as to look at the pictures drawn with in it. Ilia, smiled as she watched his own discovery within the book, filled with all this unknown knowledge. She then turned around and looked into her oven. Linknlooked up and watched as she crouched before the oven. His eyes then darted back to the page. She then got back up and walked over to him and leaned over at what he was now looking at. She comfortably rested her arm on his strong broad shoulders. Her skin was cool and soft. He had to pull himself from letting his mind wonder. "You seem to enjoy the subject. what would you do with such knowledge, if you could do something with this?" he then asked her. "She shrugged, she wasn't quite sure herself currently. "Not sure, however I just find it interesting. Way more than having to write down mathematical problems and writing long essays about meaningless things." She replied.

The house began to fill with this amazing smell of ginger bread. it felt comforting and His mouth almost watered at the spicy smell in the air. "I am sure you will find your place somewhere in this all." he spoke, more as in encouraging her. She chuckled. He then saw the empty bowl and before she could take it away to wash it, he dipped his finger into the left over batter. she then took the Wooden spoon and whacked him in the head. He let out a laugh. "Hey now. there is no need for that." he laughed. She just gave him that look. "It has raw eggs in it, you could get sick from them." She said in a motherly way. Link shrugged. "so let me get sick." he said jokingly. She shook her head and took the bowl away and went to wash it out. She felt that the loafs where ready now and put on her oven mitts and pulled the two loafs out of the oven and placed them on the table to cool a bit. Covering them with a light towel. She poured some milk into a mug and then, grabbed a knife and a plate. She went to one of the loafs and cut it. she placed it in front of Link. He looked down at it for a bit, then sniffing it. She just chuckled at her childhood friend. he always did that. it was one of those habits he had. He did this to everything he was about to eat. Then he picked up the warm bread which seem to stick to his fingers. then he took a bite. His eyes widen to the taste. she sat across from him with her arms crossed, waiting for his response. The flavor was so beyond anything he had tasted. The loaf seem to melt and mold in his mouth. slightly thick as well. the spices and sweetness was intense. "WOW!" he replied as he finished the last bit of the slice that was given. He began to lick his finger tips. She handed him some milk to wash it down. He didn't drink that slowly either he downed it like a man would down shots. he let out a sigh. "So there is something bothering you, and don't you hide it. I am not playing that with you. So what happening?" he suddenly asked instead of commenting on her baking skill. She was in shock.

"what makes you think something is troubling me?" she asked. rather now annoyed how he was able to pinpoint something about her. " Cause, I know. I am your friend and I know you better then you think. I know every little habit you have that can piss others off. I can see sadness in those forest of eyes you got." _damnit Link you are so attentive of me._ she cursed herself. "Oh you know, another failed relationship, no big thing really." she replied looking down. she couldn't look into his eyes, showing him how hurt she felt inside. " Hm." He responded. He didn't know what say. He knew full well her choice in men have been depressing. They were ignorant to seeing her for who she was. All they wanted was her to just fall into place like all other women. However that isn't Ilia. she was her own kind of woman. She tended to pout her heart out so much only to be tossed aside like she wasn't worth it. Just this action of men made him wishing he could hunt them down and tell them how stupid they were to throw such a beautiful and brilliant soul away. All Because she had ideas and was unlike other women out there. _I liked her for who she is._ "When will it be that I find that guy who sees me." she then said as she lay her head in her hands. As she was about to burst into tears, out of frustration. Link thought of his own failed relationship. He came over to her side and sat in the stool behind her and pulled her into his arms comforting her. "why can't they all be like you Link. I mean, you are all any girl would want." She said turning to look him in the eye. He saw the tears there, however yet to fall. "Oh well I wouldn't say I have had such Luck. I don't think most women can put up with me. I have sort of a life style where I am not always around and they fall into discontent. Wanting something I can't give them. Most women tend to want a guy who will be there at their beck and call. Not a man who works hard so that they can have a possible future." He spoke. Ilia shook her head and brushed part of his hair out of his face. "I don't believe that. You are everything. you care, your sweet, you are willing to do anything for others. then for yourself." she spoke softly, her hand rested gently on his chest where his heart was, she was surprised how slow and calm his heart was beating."Maybe that is because what should be, is right here in front of us. However much we want gingerbread, what we really need is the milk to wash the things that we are thickly afraid to admit." Link said softly looking at her, his head turning slightly. She knew how she felt for him. She knew how he felt. A fear of losing him. And not having what they share. why was she so afraid. "I care and love you." He then said. She snapped out of her deep thought. "what?." she wasn't sure she heard him right. "His eyes then looked away. "Never mind. I said nothing." He said as though he was hurt by what she just said. "No, really I really didn't hear you. What did you say." She said placing her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Just this..." with that his lips tenderly met her. Her hand instead of pushing him from this moment, like she would of done before if he had tried such a thing on her, had slowly and gently ran through his hair. which felt oddly soft for the type of work her did. This heat and fire ignite with in her. This was way too much. Was her own emotions confused and hurt, that she seek comfort in her childhood friend in this form. Or was this for real. He pulled away and gave her a soft smile on his lips. "that is what I said." he repeated. She closed her eyes and then slowly opened them again and smiled at him. "if that is so, please don't stop. Because this is way better then Ginger bread cake."  
Fin


End file.
